You're My Weakness, But You Give Me Strength
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: What if Joffrey had a twin brother? They're polar opposites to each other, no love whatsoever, just hatred. Normally, he stays away from Joffrey to avoid annoyance, but out of impulse, he comes to King's Landing. While there, he saves a wolf from the hateful lion. He'll stop the Red Wedding from happening and shapes the future of Westeros. Much better than it sounds. Trust me.
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE, PlEASE READ.**_

 _ **T _ **his one just sprang up in my head without warning and just won't leave me alone. This is a story about Cersei's second-born child with Jaime, Joffrey's younger, reclusive, less smug and much kinder twin who comes to King's Landing for a 'visit' and meets Sansa who suffers at the hands of his brother. He places her under his protection and helps her through hard times in the gilded cage of the Red Keep. As time passes, they start to fall for each other. But as the Game progresses, so does the danger, and his time is limited... or is it?**_**_

 _ ** _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, just the oc's I create.**_**_

* * *

Bright blue-green eyes stared across the Sunset Sea as the breeze brushed against his face and swept his shoulder length golden hair back which he usually kept tied back in a low ponytail. He stroked the lion headed handle of his cane as he breathed in and out deeply, his health slightly improving after years of living in the Lannister Ancestral home. Yet he knew that the inevitable will come for him soon enough.

Metal footsteps alerted him of his guards, accompanied by the metal chains clinking from his personal maester, but he did not show signs that he heard them, "My lord, the carriage is ready." the old maester informed him, albeit with discomfort over the lord's decision.

"Thank you, Master Kaden." the young lord said before getting up from his chair with a slight grunt, his cane clacking on the stone floor as he walked with a limp in the direction that led out of his chamber with his Maester walking beside him and his guards behind him.

"My Lord, I beg you to reconsider, if the Queen knew that I put your life in danger with this journey, she'll have my head as well as your guards." Maester Kaden said, trying one last time to dissuade him from going on this trip to the Capital.

"You're not putting my life in danger. _I'm_ the one who's putting my life in danger. Besides, I'm already dying, so why not do something exciting while there's still some sand left in my hourglass." The young lord said with a ghost of a smile as they stepped down the stairs with him needing to take slower steps for each stone slab to avoid injury that will affect his poor health.

"I understand that you hate being cooped up inside of Casterly Rock, but why the Capital of all places. Don't say that it is to visit your brother because everyone knows how much you despise each other. Myrcella and Tommen I understand, they're angels sent from heaven." Maester Kaden said, having practically raised this boy as his son to know how much distance the two brother maintain in order to keep the peace...well one is more peaceful than the other.

"And I'm not?" The young lord asked in a joking manner as they reach the final steps before entering the courtyard where servants bowed to the young lord in respect.

Kaden smiled, "You have your moments, but other than that, you turned out better than the King." he laughed before eyes turned panic, "Don't tell him I said that."

The young lord smiled, "You needn't worry. My lips are sewn shut, now and always." he said as they approached the carriage with a couple horses for his guards stationed in front of said carriage.

The carriage door was opened by his maester who still looked worried, "Are you sure it's wise not to send a raven to the King informing him of your arrival?" he said, still weary of going to King's Landing, or anywhere the brothers ever meet, which is very rare considering their personalities.

"My shit-brother won't care if I send him a light signal to announce my arrival. Whether I tell him in advance or not, the results remain the same, I catch him at his shittiest moment in the worst possible situation." The young lord said as he settled into the carriage with the Maester sitting across from him.

The door closed before the carriage started to move, "The last I heard about what happened in King's Landing, your brother chopped off Eddard Stark's head and started a war. The war is still waging, and will continue until one king dies, and your brother, is even more vile than he was the last time you 'visited'." Maester Kaden said, warning him once again about the danger of coming to King's Landing could bring.

The young lord stroked the lion handle of his cane, his most valued 'toy' that he created years ago, "I'm well aware of the danger. I'm walking into the lion's den this time." he said, tightening his grip on his cane, knowing all too well the reason why this kingdom is being ripped apart.

"Technically, my lord, you yourself are a lion." Maester Kaden stated, earning him a snort of laughter from the lord, "I guess you're right, but the difference between me and the King, one was born as the weakling, while the other sapped the life out him in order to be strong." he said with a dry smile, forever bitter towards the Gods for allowing a sick twisted monster to live while he deteriorates from the inside out.

Maester Kaden sighed, despite how kind and benevolent the young lord is towards other people, he still remains cynical towards higher powers that allow the suffering of others while evil remains. "Well, look on the bright side, you'll see Tommen and Myrcella again, they'll be over the moon the moment they see you. Plus, I heard your Uncle Tyrion is acting Hand of the King while your Grandfather is on campaign." he said, trying to lighten his lord's spirit for the impending doom that awaits them in the Capital.

The young lord smirked, "Grandfather fighting in a war? That sounds comforting."

"Why do you say that? He is your family as well. Are you not his favorite Grandson?" Maester Kaden asked, not understanding his lord's words since Tywin practically dotes on him and have productive conversations with each other. Rumor has it that he was training his Grandson to be Hand to his other Grandson, the King.

"Grandfather is the real power behind the Crown, you know that. You also know that he is one of the most feared lords in all Seven Kingdoms, and despite his age, the years have not made him any kinder." The young lords stated, knowing all too well what his Grandfather is like with all that power at his command. He knows of what Tywin's pet, the Mountain, did to the Targaryen children towards the end of the rebellion, how he bought Robert Baratheon's favor with their corpses to make his daughter Queen, and thus, secure his family to the throne. "Between my Uncle and Grandfather, which would you prefer to be the Hand that leads the Seven Kingdoms?" Maester Kaden's silence to his question was all the answer he needed, "Didn't think so." he said, glancing out the window to see the Rock getting smaller as the carriage continued to move in the direction to the Capital.

"What are you going to say when you see your brother again?" Maeser Kaden asked, spurring away from the topic of Tywin and onto something more crucial.

"I'm going to walk right up to him and say 'fuck you'." The young lord said as he averted his eyes to the maester who gaped at his charge. "It was a joke...mostly" he said with a smile as Kaden nodded silently, dreading this next misadventure that will leave yet _another_ bruise...and it's the young lord he will be treating out of this next chaos.

Looking out the window again, he tapped the top of his cane with his finger, "King's Landing, here I come." He said quietly, looking forward to 'reuniting' with his brother again.

* * *

 _ **So, tell me your thoughts, have you taken a liking to this? If so, leave me a review, they motivate me to write more. I already have a plot in mind for this story that may take up to at least 20 chapters. This story will keep bothering me to write out until I'm out of inspiration juice. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you tell me what you think of this story.**_


	2. The Savior Named Justin

_**WARNING: Vomiting knights on the horizon**_

* * *

Sansa truly wanted to die at that moment, just to end her pain, misery and humiliation. How she wished she could go back and stop herself from ever coming to this wretched place, stopped her Father from ever becoming Hand if it meant staying in the North forever where it's safe. But no, the dream she always fantasized has become her worst nightmare. Gone were the ambitions of having a strong and handsome prince for a husband and sit beside him on the throne. Instead, a horrible nightmare that was reality is forced upon her as her _handsome prince_ turned ruthless king ordered his Kingsguard to kill her. Sansa closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

The sound of metal meeting metal in an echoing clang made her slowly open her eyes to see Meryn Trant's sword stopped by a...cane? She blinked through her tears as she followed the cane to the hand that held it, to the arm that kept the sword back, then finally the head that was covered in blonde hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Looking at his clothes, she saw that he wore Lannister colors that consisted of red and gold.

"Why is it that whenever I'm late, I tend to come in the nick of time?" Her rescuer said with a sigh before he glanced at Sansa from behind him, "Forgive me for my late arrival my lady, I seem to have gotten lost in the Red Keep again." he said with an apologetic smile.

Sansa didn't know how to respond, this man's eye...they were bright and gentle, yet full of pain. His smile, beautiful and angelic, yet she caught a hint of sadness within that handsome smile. The way he stood in front of her in a protective stance reminded her of the tales and songs she grew up listening to and fantasizing about when dreaming about valiant knights. She berated herself for such thoughts, reminding herself that her fantasies are the reason she's in this hellish place.

"What are you doing here?" Joffrey's angered voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at the boy king's none-too-pleased expression as he looked upon her savior with distaste.

Bright blue-green eyes turned to Joffrey's in mock offence, "Is it a crime to visit my _favorite_ brother at the Red Keep during times of boredom? Your Grace, you wound me." His gentle voice held an underlying tone of malice as he placed his other hand to his heart as though someone struck a blow at him.

"Did you forget to send a raven to tell me when you were coming?" Joffrey demanded, hating the mocking smile this boy who looked ten and six gave him. He hoped that he would be dead from his illness so that he would never look upon him again...his eternal rival since birth, the obvious favorite in the family, even Tywin's.

Sansa's savior shrugged, "I didn't forget, I chose not to." he tsked as he glanced around the room, taking note of the number of people gathered in the throne room for the young lady's suffering. He remembered why he hated this shit-city, the assholes it came out of. "Either way, I'm cleaning up whatever mess you tend to shit on. You ever heard of a chamber pot?" he couldn't help giving the king a snide comment, uncaring how pissed he looked or the hot coals he was metaphorically stepping on.

"I'll have your head if you talk to me like that." Joffrey threatened, hating him for undermining him in front of the court.

"By all means, though, kill me first before you talk, you sound like a screaming banshee. Honestly, do you ever hear how you sound at times, no wonder everyone chooses war over a job in the capital." He said, smirking at the enraged king, enjoying how by making a few comments, he unravels the ill tempered and spoiled pampered palace brat the so-called Protector of the Realm is.

"You will hold your tongue, boy! Lest I rip it out of your skull!" Meryn Trant threatened, his sword still locked against the boy's cane.

Using his free hand to undo the red cloak at his neck, he presented it to the frightened, yet astonished Sansa behind him, "My Lady, if you would please widen the distance between you and what's about to happen. I do not wish for you to ruin that beautiful gown anymore than it already is." he said without looking behind him as Sansa took the cloak and nodded before a middle aged man with maester chains came to her side and lifted her off the ground before guiding her away the upcoming chaos, "That boy's going to be the death of me." he whispered into Sansa's ear as she tugged the cloak tightly around herself as she kept her eyes on her savior.

Turning his attention to the knight who threatened Sansa's life, he said, "I'm sorry, what was that? If you could speak more with less spit, I and everyone around you might understand you better. Also, do be a gentleman, if you even have the capabilities, which you don't, and clean out your mouth after you eat or drink something. Smelled it the moment I walked into the Red Keep, it's like something crawled inside your mouth, gave birth, took a shit, died, then allowed it's babies to continue taking a shit in your mouth." a moment of realization came as he snapped his fingers, "I know what happened, your mouth, is actually your asshole. _That's_ why your breath smells like shit." he said as Meryn seethed in anger to the boiling point with his face becoming redder than Lannister colors.

With an outraged battle cry, Meryn pushed forward, intending to push the boy onto the ground by throwing him off balance. With a pleasant smile, he smoothly stepped aside and tripped Meryn with his seemingly indestructible cane, sending the knight sprawled onto the ground. "I expected better from a member of the Kingsguard, do show some dignity with that fall, you look like you're fucking the ground." he couldn't help taunting the disgraceful knight who got up from the ground, practically foaming at the mouth as he charged at the boy again with the intention to stab him, but his sword was blocked and redirected when the cane made contact with the blade as said blade instead pierced air beside his head, grazing his hair. Dropping his cane, his only weapon, he took hold of Meryn's wrist as soon as it was within range before giving it a sharp twist, creating a loud snap as the knight screamed in agony, dropping his sword in the process. But the boy was not done yet, ducking under the knight's arm with his broken wrist still in his hand, and flipped Meryn onto his back in a loud clanking thud.

Releasing his wrist, the boy picked up his cane and stepped up to Meryn's head before placing the sole of his foot against the knight's throat, not enough to choke him, but enough to let him know who's in charge. Leaning down, but being careful not to crush his windpipe, he threatened, "The next time you ever think about striking a defenceless young woman or anyone who can't hold a sword," he applied slight pressure on his throat, "remember what I did to you, the pain in your wrist...and how much you vomited." he finished as he held the bottom of his cane over Meryn.

"Vomit?" was all the knight was able to say before the cane was driven into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making him gag before everything he ate earlier came rushing back up. The boy quickly removed the cane from Meryn's mouth as he moved away from the vomit that spewed from the knight's mouth and onto the ground.

Twirling his cane in front of him as he watched Meryn cough and hack up the contents of his stomach, he said, "I needed to clean this cane anyway."

Sansa watched the whole spectacle that finished in merely a few seconds. She was impressed and couldn't help the pleasure she felt when Meryn lost in humiliating defeat. Glancing at the Joffrey, she took note of his look of fear and apprehension when he saw this boy take down one of his Kingsguard without a use of a sword. The Hound in particular, looked duly impressed as he nodded in approval, satisfied that someone knocked that cunt on his vomiting ass.

"What is the meaning of this?" a new voice joined the fray as everyone in the courtroom, who have witnessed the display of superiority, turned to the entrance and saw the Imp known as Tyrion Lannister, the Hand, walk into the throne room with sellswords Bronn at his heel.

Tyrion took in the sight of one of his least favorite knights lying in a puddle of puke, "I have not seen that much vomit since that time I-" he stopped himself with a shake of his head, "Nevermind." he said before his eyes caught sight of a familiar face that was always a welcome sight in comparison to his non-identical twin that is the king.

With a smile he walked up to the boy, "Justin." he called out as the boy known as Justin stopped twirling his cane to regard his uncle with a smile of his own, always happy to see the dwarf, "Uncle Tyrion." he said, greeting his uncle by bowing at the waist before straightening himself.

"It's been too long." Tyrion said before returning his attention to the vomiting knight, "I only leave the Red Keep for a moment." he said, his eyes going back to his much more pleasant nephew, looking for an explanation.

Justin shrugged, "Justice being served." he said before snapping his neck from side to side, cracking it in the process.

Tyrion's eyes moved to Sansa who had a red cloak wrapped around her, her eyes still red from the fresh tears. That was all the answer he needed before he glared at his least favorite nephew who glared at Justin as always.

"Let's catch up over lunch later on." Tyrion suggested to Justin who nodded before the dwarf stalked towards the king to scold him once more, being careful of the vomit pool.

Justin ignored them as he walked up to Sansa and his maester, "Are you alright?" Sana asked, taking note of how he was leaning against his cane.

Justin breathed out a laugh, "That's supposed to be my question." he smiled in comfort, making Sansa smile a little before he answered her question, "I've had my better days. You caught me at my worst unfortunately."

Sansa wanted to scoff at how he was 'at his worst', "From what I saw, you've done much better." her eyes sliding to Meryn, glaring at him in hatred, imagining him as her Joffrey. She returned her gaze to Justin, "Thank you." she said, grateful that someone defended and fought for her honor.

Justin smiled, "Believe me, it was my pleasure." he caught the stench that came from Meryn Trant, "Let's leave this place and find somewhere with a more decent smell. Maybe change our clothes for a better occasion." he said as he guided her out of the throne room and away from prying eyes with his maester following behind them.

"Forgive me, my lord, I have not caught your name." Sansa said, feeling foolish for not knowing her savior's name. Although she did feel a little tingly from his slight touches as he led her out of the throne room.

"He is Justin Baratheon, Lord of Casterly Rock and King Joffrey's twin brother." Measter Kaden introduced his lord and charge, pride filling his voice at his title, disgust replacing it as he mentioned his relation to the prick.

Sansa's eyes widened, realizing the subtle resemblance between her fiance and her savior. While Joffrey's features were smug and cruel enough to make him look like a monster, Justin held a more gentle demeanor, more resembling sweet Tommen, only more mature and celestial.

"Believe me when I say that I am nothing like my twin." Justin said, being familiar with how people compared the twins to each other.

Sansa shook her head, still gripping the red cloak around her, "No, it's not that, it's just..." she stammered, "...how in Westeros is this even possible?" she said, finding it hard to believe that Joffrey and Justin were from the same family, let alone the same womb.

Justin did his trademark shrug, "I've been asking myself that question for years." he said before asking, "Might I enquire your name, my lady?"

Sansa bit her lip, "Sansa Stark." she said, knowing without a doubt that he heard about her Father's 'treason'.

Justin eyes held understanding and sympathy, he ready the raven scrolls, how Eddard Stark plotted against the crown and how his daughter is betrothed to Joffrey as per the previous King's request. Only one of those is true, and it's horrible.

"Daughter of Eddard Stark, the previous Hand of the King." Justin said as Sansa looked down in shame and sadness at the mention of her beloved Father, "The Traitor's Daughter." she added, knowing what people whisper behind her back.

Justin held her chin, making her look up at his beautiful features, "Don't ever call your Father a traitor, Lady Sansa." he said as her eyes widened before he continued, "I know the difference between treason, and doing what's right. Your Father is the latter." he then added with a whisper, "You survive us yet. Don't give up." he said before moving back to give her some respective distance.

"You should get changed, Lady Sansa. I'll send Maester Kaden to escort you to lunch later on." Justin said as he started to walk away, though he still limped, he held the pride of a lion. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he added, "Also, do wear your hair down. It's too beautiful to be bound in such a painful fashion." he said with a smile as Sansa blush at his words before he walked away, leaving Sansa alone with the maester who escorted her to the path that led safely to her room.

"You must forgive his lordship, the unfortunate trait he and Joffrey share is their commanding nature. Only he's much more pleasant company than the King." Maester Kaden said making Sansa smile at him seeing how the older man respects his lord.

Once they got to the stairs that led to her room, she turned to thank the maester, "Thank you Maester, to you and your lord." she said, feeling at ease for the first time in this horrible place.

Maester Kaden smiled and bowed to her, "It was my pleasure my lady. If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Lord Justin doesn't make another knight throw up." he said with a grin as Sansa laughed before they went their separate way so that she can change for lunch.

His red cloak was still with her, and she realized that it smelled of sea and earth, such an aroma made her sigh as she breathed in the scent that was Justin. For the first time since her imprisonment, she felt free.

* * *

 _ **I could not keep this one inside, it just had to come out. Who else shit themselves laughing while reading this? Because I did. More to come, I promise. Also, Sansa will slowly get to know Justin the way she didn't with Joffrey. So she's not gonna immediately jump into blind romance like before. No, she'll build her inner strength with Justin's help, you'll see.**_


	3. Sunset and Sunrise

Sansa chose to wear a greyish-purple gown and tied her auburn hair half up to show her face and allow her locks to flow freely down her back. Looking at herself in the mirror, she surveyed her appearance, she was a Northerner wearing Southern clothes. That thought brought a frown to her face, how she missed her home, her family, her wolf pack. Not a day has gone by where she doesn't feel the anguish of being away from the North. Had she opened her eyes sooner, she would've seen past her blind infatuation for the prince and just stayed home.

A knock broke her out of her thoughts, her eyes turning to the door, "Who is it?" she asked, learning to keep her guard up in this place.

"It's me, Little Dove." The sound of the Queen's voice always made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Schooling her features she said, "Come in, Your Grace."

The door opened to reveal the beautiful yet manipulative Queen Regent Cersei, wearing one of her extravagant gowns with her hair pulled back in it's usual southern fashion. With her hands woven in front of her as she regarded Sansa with false kindness, "I heard about what happened in the throne room, and for that, I apologize for his behavior." she said, embarrassed with how Joffrey conducted himself before the court, such behavior can not be forgotten and will be written into family history.

Sansa didn't buy her apology because she knew that it was for herself and to anyone who suffered her son's cruelty, "It's quite alright, Your Grace. I'm still alive, for now." she said, her voice void of emotion as Cersei gave a small smile in response, a little sympathetic at Sansa's plight.

"But you got justice for your mistreatment." Cersei began, recalling what Tyrion told her earlier, "My son Justin delivered Meryn Trant's punishment for hurting you." she said, impressed by her second son who she hasn't seen in years.

' _On Joffrey's orders.'_ Sansa said in her head as the corner of her mouth quirked upward as she thought of how Meryn choked on vomit.

"I heard you were meeting Justin for lunch." Cersei said, having ran into Maester Kaden who informed her of her son's plans for later.

"I am, Your Grace." Sansa said, watching Cersei's intrigued expression before the Queen ordered, "Walk with me, I'll escort you there." she said as she left the room, expecting Sansa to follow her.

Sansa couldn't refuse Cersei because she knew that the lioness is the second most feared person in the Red Keep, and it's always better to tread carefully.

Together, the Queen Regent and Sansa walked side by side with the Queen's guards marching behind them. "It must've been quite a surprise to find out about Justin like this." Cersei began, not wanting the walk to be spent in silence.

"Very. I never knew that His Grace had a twin brother." Sansa said, still reeling from her latest discovery that saved her.

Cersei smiled fondly as she stared ahead, "It's not common knowledge, he has spent most of his life outside of King's Landing, that hardly anyone remembers the Twin Princes. My first and only set of twins, born at nearly the same time, but with great distance between them." she paused to look at Sansa, "You saw how different he is from Joffrey."

"They don't seem very close to each other. I thought twins share everything from the moment they're born." Sansa said, for once, having a civil conversation with her worst enemy.

Cersei smiled sadly, knowing what she meant, "That's what I thought as well. That's what everyone thought. From the moment they were born, they were isolated from each other. Was he holding a cane when he arrived?" She asked, remembering the cane that was always with Justin when she last saw him, a cruel reminder of how weak and vulnerable he is.

"He used it as his only defense against Ser Trant. He can't be sick. No one who was able to defeat a knight like that could ever be sick." Sansa said, worried that her savior is someone with fragile health.

Cersei kept her sad smile, "He was quiet since the moment of his birth. When he came into this world all silent and unmoving, I feared the Stranger was ready to take him away as well." she paused, the day of her sons' birth still horrifying even in the present," Joffrey was born first, but Justin was the first baby I held in my arms. I feared I would hold a corpse, but when I felt his breath I knew he was meant live." she said, remembering the relief she felt when Justin decided to remain in this world.

"While Joffrey was the more lively between the two, Justin was always quiet and reserved. Whenever they're in each other's presence it's always a battlefield." she said as she recalled how the twins contrasted each other, "I always hoped they would be like Jaime and me, always together, counting on each other and protecting each other." she paused again, wishing that the twins would've been like herself and Jaime.

"But they're just too different from each other. Jaime once said that the two are like darkness and light...and by great misfortune, life and death." she said, remember those words that earned her brother a very hard slap to the face, "An even crueler joke, the light always on the brink of death, waiting to flicker out of existence."

"When they were five summers, my Father and husband made the decision to move him out of King's Landing when his health started to decline. I remember how angry I felt, how much I screamed at them to let my baby boy stay." she said, tears shining in her eyes, but refused to let them spill, "When I couldn't win, I stayed by Justin's bedside...just looking at him, how much smaller he was compared to Joffrey, how frail he looked." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "During the times he stayed awake, he would ask me why I was in pain, and he would sing a song to make me feel better." Cersei laugh through unshed tears, "Five summers old, unaware that he would be leaving, and all he could think about was why his Mother was in pain."

Sansa knew that these were real feelings, the only thing that ever humanizes her is the love she held for her children, "He sounds so sweet, and too good to be true."

Cersei smiled, "Yes, too good for this world." she agreed with Sansa before saying, "I pray that any child you bear won't suffer the same fate as Justin."

Sansa nodded, "Thank you, Your Grace. You know, he looks strong despite his illness." she added, seeing how Justin carried himself with that cane helping him walk.

Cersei laughed, "Something he picked up from me, the need to not look weak in front of everyone. A lion's pride is what we call it." she said, her own pride filling her.

"Well he certainly fought like a lion." Sansa said, smiling as she thought of Justin and how proudly he fought Meryn Trant.

Cersei stayed silent for only a moment, "Justin and Joffrey are completely different from each other. So be careful." she warned Sansa, knowing that with every reunion between the two brothers, it's safer not to be caught in the crossfire.

"So I've been told." Sansa said before Cersei grabbed her by the elbow, stopping their walk as Cersei looked directly into the young girl's eyes, "The twins avoid all contact with each other in order to keep the peace. You're to be Joffrey's Queen, any form of friendship that develops between you and Justin will be used as his new toy." she paused as Sansa's eyes widened significantly at the Queen's words, "They've never laid a hand on each other, not physically. The only way Joffrey could ever hurt Justin is through the people he loves...and Justin can't love anyone because of that." she said in warning, having witnessed the pattern herself whenever Joffrey saw an opportunity to hurt the lighter half of their soul, one of the purest creatures that came from her sin.

Sansa gulped and nodded, "I understand, Your Grace." she said before the sound of clinking chains caught their attention to see Maester Kaden approach them. Bowing to them in respect, "Your Grace, Lady Sansa. Forgive me for interrupting, but Lord Justin has sent for me to fetch Lady Sansa for their meal together." he said, ever polite and cautious in the Queen's presence.

"That's quite alright Maester Kaden, we just finished our conversation." Cersei said, smiling her ever cunning smile at the Maester before turning back to Sansa, "Remember what I said, Little Dove. Give Justin my regards, I'll see him later on tonight." she said, bidding Sansa farewell before walking away with her guards trailing behind her.

"No matter how many years have past, that woman will forever be the demon with an angel's face. Just like Lan the Trickster who took Casterly Rock and founded House Lannister." Maester Kaden whispered in Sansa's ear once the Queen was out of earshot, "Not exactly the most popular historical figures from The Age of Heroes." he said with a shake of his head as he led Sansa down the halls, "But Bran the Builder on the other hand, built the Wall to protect the realm. Now that is a real hero there. You're lucky you share the blood of a true hero my lady." his words made Sansa smile.

"You don't come here very often?" Sansa said, striking up a conversation as Maester Kaden shook his head, "I don't _follow_ Lord Justin here very often. I age faster with every Lannister family reunion that takes place here. From the moment he stepped foot into the Capital, I lost more hairs than a man my age should let go of. I'm going bald with the stress." Sansa had to struggle not to laugh at the Maester's predicament. There's no doubt that the older man would go to great lengths to keep Justin safe.

"Her Grace said that Lord Justin had to be sent out of King's Landing because of his health. What exactly does he suffer from?" Sansa asked, curious as to why such a kind soul would be sick.

Maester Kaden sighed sadly, "To put it bluntly, the bones in his right leg are brittle. Years ago, he suddenly collapsed with a shooting pain in his ankle. Lord Justin described it as his bones breaking apart. He was bedridden for a whole year. Ser Jaime was kind enough to visit the boy on the Queen's behalf when she couldn't leave the Capital." he chuckled under his breath, "He would sit by his nephew's bedside and tell him about the Capital. A devoted uncle he is, though he's more a Father to him than King Robert ever was." he said, remembering how much Justin smiled when Jaime visited him at the Rock.

Sansa couldn't help but smile, "That's good, at least he had someone who cared about him. But, didn't he have other relatives at Casterly Rock to keep him company?"

"Why don't you ask him, give yourselves something to talk about while you eat." Maester Kaden said as he stopped, making Sansa stop as well before looking in front of her, realizing that she was in the gardens that overlooked the Capital.

Justin stood in front of the balcony with his cane at his side as usual. Gone were his traveling clothes as he wore clothes a Lord is supposed to wear. Turning around, he smiled when he saw Sansa in a different attire and her hair down. She looks like herself, and not the other ladies in court who strut about like peacocks.

"Lady Sansa, you look beautiful." He said, stepping to the table and sitting in his chair as Sansa came closer, completely caught off guard by the sunlight catching his hair, making it glow like a halo. Something Joffrey lacked...no surprise.

"Thank you for having me My Lord." Sansa said as Maester Kaden pulled out Sansa's chair for her before she sat down, "Thank you, Maester Kaden."

The maester bowed, "Your welcome, my lady. If you'll excuse me, there is something I must attend to." he said before making a move to walk away, but Sansa stopped him, "Wait, don't you want to eat with us?"

The maester smiled, "That's quite alright. I lost my appetite when I took a in the foul aroma of the city." he said, making the two of them laugh under their breaths as the maester bowed again, "I shall take my leave now." he said before leaving them alone together.

"You're lucky to have him, he's a joy to have around." Sansa said, smiling at Justin who returned her smile with his own, "Most children should be lucky to have maesters like Kaden. He's been with me since I was five, and the Citadel sent him to Casterly Rock and assigned him to me." Justin said, describing his maester fondly as a serving boy came with their food, "Thank you, Lyle." he thanked him before turning his attention to Sansa.

"So tell me about yourself, surely you have some interesting stories of your home. I never went to the North, but I hear that it's one of the coldest places in Westeros, even during summertime." Justin said, wanting to know what the unreachable places like Winterfell were like from someone who grew up there.

Sansa smiled, understanding that his confinement to the Rock for his health prevented him from exploring the world. "Well, Winterfell is built over a hot spring, so most of the rooms in the castle is kept warm during the winter."

Justin's eyes widened in intrigue, "'Hot springs?' Maester Kaden told me that they are nature's baths heated from the earth, says they're rejuvenating to people who soak in them." he said, remembering his lessons.

Sansa laughed a little, finding his fascination for something uncommon refreshing, "I should hope so, Old Nan told me and my siblings that they take years off your life and make you feel younger. It doesn't give you back your youth, but it makes you feel brand new." she explained, watching Justin grin, "I'll add that to my list of things to do. Have you tried it yourself?"

Sansa shook her head, "No, but my Father and his siblings did when they went exploring outside of Winterfell. Apparently, my Father tripped into the hot springs and that's why he avoids swimming." This made Justin laugh when she recounted what Old Nan told her one time. Thinking about her home made her heart clench painfully, she misses the North, another reminder that she might never see her home again.

Justin's smile vanished when he saw Sansa's face become forlorn. His gut twisted in shame when he realized that talking about Winterfell brought her nothing but pain, "I'm sorry."

Sansa looked at him in surprise, not expecting the sudden apology, "What are you apologizing for?"

"You were taken away from your home and confined to this wretched place. You're homesick, and making you talk about it only made it worse. For that, I am deeply sorry for causing you pain." Justin explained, feeling horrible for making Sansa feel worse than she already is currently.

Sansa was touched by the sincerity in his voice, even more so by his guilty expression. It's been so long since she's felt such kindness, that she was starting to forget what having another human being to talk to felt like. With a shake of her head, she said, "There's no need for you to apologize. I'm actually happy to talk about home. Yes, I miss Winterfell, and I'm still holding onto hope that I'll see it again, that I'll see my family." she paused to smile at him, "Don't apologize for causing me pain, because you didn't. _You're_ not the cause of my agony." she said, almost bitterly as she remembered Joffrey.

Justin frowned deeply, shaking his head as he also thought of his brother, ' _That fucker.'_ "That's right, that motherfucking prick. It's bad enough that he plunged this nation to war. He should not hurt others within the Red Keep just to tickle his fancy." he said with disgust, hating the fact that Joffrey of all people set to marry someone as sweet as Sansa.

Sansa looked down in sadness before her eyes swerved to the scenery, the beautiful yet dangerous prison she sits in, "You will be my goodbrother once the war is over and he wins." she said, feeling that Robb will die before the war is over.

Justin looked at Sansa in bewilderment, he did not want her to give up and submit to that monster, not while he still lived on limited time. "You can't give up Sansa. He doesn't know how to win even if his life depends on it." he said, trying to make Sansa see that there's still hope for her even in this cage.

Sansa's eyes went back to Justin's, tears shining in her eyes, "Why do you say that, you're supposed to be on the winning side." she said, although he and Joffrey despise each other, they're still from the same family that wants to come out victorious.

"While Ned Stark may not be in this world anymore, it doesn't mean that he's truly gone. The only way for his memory to completely vanish, is if you give up." Justin leaned forward, "King Robb will never give up until you are back in your Mother's arms. He's fighting to bring you home, just as you should be fighting to get home. You don't have to wield a weapon, because the real weapons to fight back with is with your mind and your will power." he paused in his speech to her, "You're not done yet, you're a direwolf of the North, and if memory serves me correctly, direwolves are not tame creatures for lions to play around with. If you roll over, then they win." he finished, keeping his eyes locked onto Sansa's, giving him his strength, refusing to allow his Mother and brother to break a beautiful creature such as her, especially a direwolf.

Sansa completely forgot how to speak, the words that came out of Justin's mouth were so powerful, and the way his eyes burned with fury and determination made her heart race and spine tingle. This was not a sick boy that Cersei talked about, this was a true lion roaring within the pride.

Tears spilled, but they weren't of despair. For the first time, they were tears of hope. "Thank you." she said with a shaking voice, fighting the urge to throw her arms around him.

Justin smirked, "Thank me when you're back in your Mother's arms. You have your own war to win." he said, feeling satisfaction as Sansa nodded before he pulled out a handkerchief, "And please don't cry, the skies within your beautiful blue eyes should not weep raindrops." he said poetically as he gave her his handkerchief while she giggled at his words before receiving his offering, her hands touching Justin's much warmer fingers, sparking a warmth deep inside her that made her feel alive. Even when she took the handkerchief, her hand still tingled as she wiped away her tears, blushing at Justin's comforting smile.

Justin couldn't stop staring at her, Maester Kaden always said that gingers stood out in a crowd with their red hair, but he failed to mention how beautiful they looked. Sansa was the embodiment of innocent beauty, yet held a fire that burned bright from within her like her hair. He wants to keep that fire warm, he'll be damned if he allowed Joffrey, or anyone for that matter,extinguish it, not while he was around.

Sansa felt a little self conscious with how Justin was staring at her, "What are you looking at?" she asked, playing with the handkerchief nervously.

Justin blushed a little for getting caught, "Forgive me, Lady Sansa, it's just...your hair." he said, watching the sun catch Sansa's red hair in it's light, as though it has become fire itself, "It reminds me of the sun setting on the horizon of the Sunset Sea." he said, watching as Sansa touched her locks in response, "It does?" she asked, not expecting such a thing.

"Yes." Justin smiled, remembering his favorite past time at Casterly Rock, watching the sunset never tired him, "Every evening before the sun leaves the skies, I would sit by my balcony and watch the sunset on the horizon. As it disappears behind the far seas, the sky and clouds around the sun changes into an array of colors. The clouds become beautiful shades of light purple and grey, with rays of light peeking in between them and reflecting across the Sunset Sea. The farther away the sun gets, the light it gives off becomes fire red." he paused, his mind's eye seeing the sunsetting, "It's one of the most beautiful things at the Rock. I must thank the Gods for creating a maiden blessed with the sunset in her hair." he said with a smile, making Sansa blush deeply in embarrassed flattery.

"My Lord..." Sansa said, unable to fight the smile as Lyle came with their drinks and poured it into their cups.

"Forgive me, for I only speak the truth, I possess not the gift of lies." Justin said before lifting his cup up, Sansa following his action as he gave a toast, "To the sunset in your hair, may it forever shine across the seas and skies." he said, making Sansa blush again before she gave her own toast, "To us...to the start of our friendship." his eyes widened a little at her toast before she added, "If it pleases his Lordship." Justin smiled until his cheeks hurt, "It pleases me just fine." he said before clinking their cups together and taking a sip of their drinks.

The rest of the meal continued with more small talks and occasional jokes. None of which went unnoticed by the little birds who quickly flew off to inform the Spider.

By evening, Justin escorted Sansa back to her room, "Thank you for a wonderful meal, it was absolutely delicious." she said, the red direwolf and the limping lion walking side by side in the halls of the Red Keep.

"You can thank the cooks, I can never cook food to save my own life, and my life depends of food." Justin said, making Sansa laugh as they got closer to her quarters.

"Still, it was wonderful spending time with you. It's been too long since..." she paused, not wanting to insult his family-minus Joffrey-in front of Justin.

"I understand, Lady Sansa, I do." Justin said, taking her hand in his, letting her know that she has his support, "Remember, you have your war to fight here. 'Cause the pain that you've been feeling, is just the dark before the morning." he said as they stopped in front of her quarters.

Sansa smiled at his words that have brought her more hope than she could ever ask for, "'The morning.' If my hair is the sunset, then yours is the sun rising." she said, making Justin smile at her for comparing his hair to morning light.

"Thank you for that, it's the first time anyone ever called my hair that. It's always called 'Golden as the Lannisters.' Sounds condescending now that I think about it." he said as Sansa shook her head, "You're not condescending...well at least to me you're not."

"I only reserve that for my dear brother." Justin said with his trademark shrug.

Sansa chuckled through her nose, "Still, I like that we spent time together." she said, realizing that she might not be able to experience that with anyone again since he was only visiting.

Justin felt a hint of despair before he quickly chases it away, "Will I see you again, My Lady?"

Sansa looked at him in surprise, blushing at the smile he gave her. Biting her lip to keep from laughing she said, "I hope so. Maybe a walk around the gardens some time?" she offered, wanting to spend as much time as possible before she's back in hell.

"I'll check with my maester." Justin said, leaving out the 'when' since he wasn't sure if he'll tell Maester Kaden...at all.

"Well then, I will see you again." she said, before Justin brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, blushing when she realized that he still held her hand. "I look forward to it, My Lady." he said, bowing before releasing her hand and walking away with his cane clacking against the stone floor.

Sansa held the hand that had just been kissed to her chest, his warmth remaining as she smiled in utter joy. He treated her like a person and not a pet or toy. The fact that he talked to her like a human being made her realize that not all Lannisters are like Joffrey and Cersei. This beautiful lion gave her hope to keep going, and to fight.

Opening the door to her room, she stepped inside before closing the door behind her, leaning against the door with a blissful sigh. Looking at her palm that still held Justin's warmth, she enclosed it in a gentle fist, as though she could hold onto it forever.

Pushing away from the door, she dressed into her nightgown before falling onto the bed, the smile not leaving her face as Justin popped into her head. For the first time in so long, she fell asleep to a world of blissful happiness.

Justin finally arrived at his room, the smile ever present on his face. Unlike the smiles he gave to his maester, his dearest friend and companion, or the challenging smirks he reserved for Joffrey, this smile was of a man who was whole for the first time in forever.

He still wore that smile as he entered his personal quarters. Closing the door, he turned to see another occupant in the room, sitting in one of his chairs that are reserved for reading.

Justin didn't look surprised as the person stared at him while drinking wine, "It's good to see you again...Mother."

* * *

 ** _I did not know where to stop, so I decided to leave it there to keep you guessing what Cersei could want with her son. BTW, the words,_ _"_ _'Cause the pain that you've been feeling, is just the dark before the morning" are lyrics from the song 'Before the Morning' by Josh Wilson._**

 ** _I was quite surprised that some added this story to their community so soon. Please let me know what you thought of my OC Justin and OC Maester Kaden. Because I wanted to give them something like a hero and sidekick feel as the story progresses._**


	4. The Lioness and Her Cub

Cersei put down her goblet as she regarded her second-born with one of her rare human-like smiles, "It's been too long Justin. You've grown faster since the last time I saw you." she said as she got up from her seat and approached her son who came closer as well before closing the distance between them in a hug.

Cersei felt like she was about to cry, no matter how many times she sees him, he was still the small boy that was taken from her arms, the same one who sang to her in an attempt to chase away her fears. Pulling away until he was at arms lengths, for a brief moment, she thought Justin was her Jaime from the past. The resemblance is just so striking, that it would only prove the rumors true. But she quickly shoved that thought into the back of her head, not wanting this moment with Justin to end so soon.

Justin smiled lovingly at his Mother, how she aged gracefully still baffled him. Then again, when you're part of a royal family, you're treated to the best. "You're looking well Mother, much lighter since we've seen each other. Have you been eating properly?" He asked, taking note how skinny she felt under the clothes.

Cersei smiled sadly at his concern, knowing what he meant by that, "Don't worry about me love. It's you I must worry about." she said, touching his hair, softer than Jaime's.

He shrugged as his Mother led him to sit in one of his reading chairs in front of the fire, "I have every right to worry, especially with a new king sitting on the throne." he said, lowering himself in his chair while Cersei sat in the other one.

Cersei caught the tone in his voice, hearing the disdain he holds for his maniacal half. Though not surprised, she knew that despite Justin's disinterest in power, Joffrey will still see him as a threat to his rule. "I heard about what happened in the throne room." she said, watching a ghost of a smile come onto her son's face, "Does that disappoint you, Mother?" he asked, uncaring if he angered his Mother with his display.

Cersei shook her head, "Not really, I'm actually quite surprised, which is something that doesn't happen very often. Going up against a trained knight like Meryn Trant and defeating him without a sword is truly an accomplishment. This also shows that your brother needs better men in the Kingsguard for protection."

Justin scoffed, "Meryn Trant is only capable of hurting people who are smaller than him...especially little girls. Is that really an example you're setting for Westeros, that the royal family uses their guards to beat defenceless children because it makes them feel safe? Yes, we're truly going down in history because of my _dearest_ brother." he said, not hiding the disgust in his voice as the memory of what he witnessed in the throne room was still fresh in his mind. He can still remember Sansa's cries that begged someone to save her from her fate.

Cersei stayed silent through Justin's tirade, she could clearly see that Joffrey's mistreatment of Sansa angered him. Whenever Joffrey did something to anyone for personal enjoyment, Justin would step in to put a stop to it immediately, no other feelings involved aside from annoyance before returning to the Rock. But this time was different, this was the first time Justin ever expressed anger like this.

"It was poorly handled, I'll admit." Cersei said, taking a sip of her wine, "Sansa never deserved such punishment for her brother's actions." she added, earning a slight glare from her son who tapped his finger on the top of his cane.

"If you know how bad this makes our family, then why aren't you stopping him. You're the Queen Mother, you're supposed to have _some_ control over his inhuman impulses." Justin said, being one of three people to point out Cersei's faults as the Queen.

Cersei felt stung by his words, the way he said it, as though he was blaming her for the chaos Joffrey brings...and it **is** her fault. Masking her hurt with a neutral expression, she admitted, "Your brother is harder to handle. I always hoped that he would grow out of that phase. I was wrong, obviously." she said taking another sip of wine.

Justin shook his head, "Joffrey is the Mad King incarnate, Mother." he paused as he stared at the fires burning within the hearth, as though he was seeing the Mad King himself, "And if there is a Mad King," he turned to face his Mother with an indescribable look, "how long until someone fills the role of 'Kingslayer'?" he said, watching Cersei's hand shake around her goblet, catching what he was implying.

"You needn't worry about _me_ stabbing him in the back, Mother. Someone will do the job before any of us realize it, before the North realizes it." he said with a small smile, knowing that it was only a matter of time before someone brings the knife down on his evil half, "I won't kill him Mother, but I won't save him either. His actions determine his fate, one that none of us can change. So I prefer not to be caught in the crossfire when someone fires that shot." he added, finding the thought of someone killing Joffrey with a crossbow ironic considering it's the prick's favorite weapon.

"How long will you be staying in the Capitol?" Cersei asked, changing the subject because she didn't want to talk or even think about Joffrey's fate. No matter how much of a monster her firstborn is, she still loves him as any Mother should.

Justin knew that his Mother didn't want to face the fact that her first born son was going to die in his reign no matter what. He answered nonetheless, "A week at most, maybe a little longer." he said, his mind drifting to Sansa and the time they spent together. The smile the Northern princess wore in his presence was that of a person still holding onto hope for freedom.

"Is it because of Sansa?" Cersei asked, catching the far away expression on Justin's face. The same one she has whenever she thought of Jaime, her Jaime, the Father of all her children.

The corner of his mouth quirked up int a smile, "What if it was?"

Cersei leaned forward in her chair, "She is to be your brother's wife, the next queen once the war is over." she said, warning her second son not to provoke Joffrey's ire.

Justin snorted, "You think I don't know what he might do to me?" he rhetorically asked, "He's been wanting me dead since we came into this world. But he can't, because he doesn't even know how to really fight with a sword. All he knows how to do is scream and throw a tantrum. Face it Mother, the only way for him to really kill me is to send someone else to do his dirty work." he said, knowing all too well how his twin functions. As long as he was aware of where Joffrey is and what he does, he's able to plan ahead and keep Joffrey away from Sansa.

"Being with Sansa is risk, something you should not take for your own sake." Cersei said, her eyes begging him not to fight with Joffrey over Sansa.

Justin snorted, "The way you risked it with Father?" he said, pointing out her secret and hypocrisy as Cersei's eyes widened, "In case you've forgotten, Mother, I'm different from Joffrey, I'm more perceptive, _smarter_ than him." he paused to lean forward, his eyes locking onto hers, "Targaryens wed brother and sister for hundreds of years to keep bloodlines pure. But it came at a terrible cost, from madness and sometime sickness." Justin whispered, "As evidence with your first set of twins, one has descended into madness, while the other is dying of his illness. I turned out lucky for the most part." he added, leaning back into his chair, his eyes not leaving his Mother, "I'll keep my mouth shut because I don't want Tommen and Myrcella to pay for yours and Jaime's crimes. Joffrey I don't much care about."

Cersei's eyes averted to to the hearth, "How long have you known?" she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper, too ashamed to look her angel son in the eyes.

"Since I was five." Cersei turned back to Justin, surprise clear on her face, not expecting her son to have known at such a young age.

Justin smiled tenderly before answering her unasked question, "The day before you told me I was leaving for the Rock, I was trying to find you, I wanted to show you a drawing I made of our sigil. It truly was awful now that I think about it." he said with a smile, remembering how young he was that day, "I approached your room and heard you and Uncle Jaime talking. You were crying, I hated the thought of someone hurting you. So I cracked open the door and peeked inside, I thought if I surprised you, I could make you happy." he shook his head, "You and Uncle sat on the bed next to each other, your backs were to me. You were against his chest crying, his arm was around you as whispered to you. I didn't think nothing of it at first, since you two were brother and sister. I stepped into the room, silent as a mouse, waiting for my turn to hug you and be your shoulder to cry on." he painted the picture, his eyes on his Mother's, watching the emotions that play out on her face, no doubt remembering that day as well, "Before I knew what happened, Uncle Jaime kissed you, not the innocent brotherly kiss meant to comfort his sister, the kind a husband gives to his wife in her troubled times. You responded in kind, while I stood there not knowing what to do. So I left, quietly, slowly, trying to erase myself out of existence. When I got back to my room, I was finally able to breathe again. I didn't know what to make of what I saw. It wasn't until after I left for the Rock that I was able to recover from what I saw that day, and pieced it together. When Myrcella and Tommen were born I finally accepted what you and your brother were doing." he paused to turn his eyes to the hearth, "I knew you were unhappy with the King, and I was alright with you having someone you love holding you in the shadows. The only good things that came out of that affair were my baby brother and sister." he finished, glad to have told his Mother what he knew at long last, feeling that weight being lifted off after eleven years.

"And you." Cersei added, "You're also the best thing that came out of our greatest sin." she said, making Justin look back at her and saw that those words were genuine despite the horrible things she's done. "Are you angry?" she asked, not sure if he was mad or disgusted at the prospect of being a child born of a brother and sister.

Justin was silent for a moment before he answered, "I was at first. For along time I wished I wasn't that oaf King's son...well I got my wish. Now I wish that you two were not brother and sister, maybe that way, things would've been different. Maybe we'd be happy and free." his eyes wandered, wishing for a different life where things were different and the world would accept his parents as they are, "I can tell the lengths you've go through in order to keep that love, in order to protect your children." he paused as he thought of his Uncle, his Father and sire, "But that came at a great cost with this war. The King in the North has my Father, and we have his sister."

"It is only temporary until Robb Stark bends the knee and swears fealty to the crown." Cersei said, as though she was trying to excuse herself of her mistakes.

Justin snorted, "That will not happen unless they received justice for what Joffrey did to their previous Warden of the North. You know the North will never forgive you or Joffrey for what you've done. I won't ask you to care about their forgiveness, but the least you could do is try saving Sansa from this disgusting union. You owe her Father that much. A Lannister always pays her debts. With how much shit my dear brother has put her through, it will be a _very_ huge debt if Robb Stark finds out as he storms King's Landing and kills Joffrey where he sits." he said, reminding his Mother that while Robb is the Northern King, he will not let go of the suffering Joffrey has put his little sister through.

Cersei stared at Justin, knowing what he means by that. She remembers the terms she received before she ripped it up the way she did with Ned Stark's.

"Are you really staying?" Cersei asked, not wanting this to end in blood shed between her two children, no matter how monsterous one of them is.

"The only way for me to leave this wretched place is in the form of ashes. Either way, we're all stuck together because of the war, no doubt the roads are unsafe with all the thieves and rapists ready to take advantage of the weak noble." He said, having seen the reports regarding the banditry that has risen on the road to Casterly Rock.

"Is there nothing I can do to convince you to go back to safety?" Cersei asked, trying one more time, to save him from his brother.

Justin laughed through his nose, "Sansa is Joffrey's betrothed, is she not?" At Cersei's look, he knew that she knew what he meant, "There you have it." he said, leaning back and watching the flames, "May I please be left alone, Mother? I'm quite tired after today's excitement." he requested, wanting to have some time to himself to plan his next move in getting Sansa out of King's Landing.

Cersei nodded, "Of course." she said before she got up and walked over to Justin, "Goodnight love." she said as she kissed him on the head whilst giving him a hug, one he returned before releasing each other.

As soon as the Queen left the room, Justin sighed before going back to staring at the fires, the embers reminding him of a certain ginger, one he is determined to save from his brother. "Let the games begin."

* * *

 _ **As you've witnessed, Cersei and Justin have a tense and complicated relationship, but he's quite open and accepting towards her and Jamie. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you hope might happen next or in the future.**_


End file.
